True Cross Academy: Demons and Angels
by FireIceandPoison
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Some are pointless and could do no harm. Some could level buildings and destroy mountains. Rin Okumura isn't the only one at True Cross with secrets deadly enough to kill. What will happen when he befriends a stranger much more complex then himself? What will happen to the world around them if this stranger's secrets are revealed?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Hell

_I looked up from my place upon the ground. My knees hurt from the rocks stabbing me within the dirt but I didn't flinch. I had much more to worry about than some rocks. One of my problems was standing before me. He used to be someone I loved. Someone I cherished. But no longer. Only hate resides within me. Even he knew this. As he studied me the anger, which had once resided in his eyes faded and now only sadness existed. He got to his knees before my bloody and battered form. Shakily, he brought up his hand and instead of caressing my face like I had believed he would; he wrapped a strand of my long dark hair around his fingers. His body shook with shame and sadness as he looked over at every wound he had caused me. Physically and emotionally._

"_You always did have such beautiful hair." He said. Out of everything that could be said, he only marveled at my silk hair. Always the charmer. His eyes met mine in the overshadow of the moon. "Why Asa? Everything I did…. was so that we could be together. I don't understand. Why won't you say yes?" I could feel my eyes harden even as he begged, which is low, even for him._

"_For us? You sick bastard. I loved them! And you took them away for your own pleasure. I'd rather die than say yes to you!" I spat on him. He didn't even flinch when my bloodied saliva landed upon his face, just looked down at the hand now entwined in my hair. His body went limp and his hand dropped as if he lost all hope. _

"_Then one of us must die." He croaked, his eyes searching my face, pleading with me. In the deepest part of my heart, I could feel a familiar tug at his sorrow. In that part all I wanted to do was hug him and tell him it would be all right. But I knew it wouldn't be, so I chained the last bit of love up and buried it within my soul so it would no longer see the light of day. _

"_And it won't be me." I hissed, standing and backing away. I clenched my jaw through the pain that rocketed through my body. All I wanted to do at this point was sleep and that was out of the question. So I did what I was good at. I mentally assessed the damage. A demon cut on my hip was burning away my skin. My arms were sliced up from his claws and my head was a bit battered. Nothing I can't live through. Him on the other hand looked like shit and he knew it. His skull was bashed in; clothing tattered from the cuts of my sword beneath. Earlier I had broken his shoulder but he just popped that back into place. From the ground he looked up at me and I silently bade the challenge to continue by raising my sword and pointing it towards his head. Pain entered his eyes and he looked back down. _

"_I can't kill you Asa."_

"_You won't need to." I said confidently with my blood and incredibly fast healing I am a worthy opponent to any and all. He shakily stood and I was silently surprised as I watched tears fall from his face. He looked back at me. _

"_Please Asa. I can't do it. I can't fight you anymore. It's killing me." He took a step forward and I noticed my sword wavered. _

"_Faster death. Consider it merciful." I growled. _

"_Asa I'm begging you, put Xena down. Let me love you, as I always wanted to. Let things be the way they were. Asa I'm begging you-please don't do this." I clenched my jaw. _

"_I loved you. But you took everything from me and I will never forgive you. That love is gone." I said through my clenched jaw. I lied. I still love him greatly. I still could feel the beating of both our hearts. But he took my life away and he needs to pay whether I love him or not. _

"_No. Just replaced by anger." He whispered. He sucked in a sob and stood straight, no longer begging. He knew I made up my mind and nothing would ever change it. His tears dried and resolve replaced the sorrow in his dark green eyes. _

"_Know that I will always love you Asa. That will never change." _

_I raised my sword completely and flicked it. "I hope you die." I hissed and he flew towards me._

Darkness filled my vision as I awoke from my nightmarish memory. I inhaled deeply through my nose as an all to familiar pain shot through my body, my limbs, and my bones. I didn't bother to flinch as it laced up my shoulders and down to my hips, those areas were always the worst. I closed my eyes, willing for it all to go away. To vanish. To disappear. And after a while it did, it faded to only a dull throb within me and I exhaled. Taking in another breath, I sat up slowly, not wanting to cause myself any unnecessary pain, and turned to see the time. Five twenty seven. I smirked through my groggy haze. It's better than waking up at midnight or ten minutes after I fall asleep because once I wake I'm not falling back to sleep. Besides I needed a shower. It sucks having nightmares nearly every night. You wake with sweat soaked sheets. A couple of times I've awoken with blood seeping from my back but hey it can't be helped. I threw back my sheet and sat up, groaning at the discomfort in my lower back. I arched forward, allowing my back to pop deliciously. I ran my fingers through my matted hair and sighed.

"What a pleasant way to start the day," I muttered into the darkness and stood.

I groaned, shut off my future alarm and headed towards the bathroom. Unable to see, I stumbled against the door, hissing when I stubbed my toe and felt my way through the darkened hall. I used to be able to see better than any human. I used to be able to do a lot of things…. but such things were taken away from me. I clenched my jaw. Thinking about it won't bring my true form back.

I flicked on the light switch and squinted a bit on the sudden light. I made a sound of annoyance and closed the bathroom door behind me. Before such petty things like lights and showers were of no concern to me. Before I wouldn't have squinted to adjust to a different lighting. But then again, before I wouldn't need to take a shower because of my hellish nightmares. I wouldn't have nightmares to begin with.

Shaking my head I reached into the tub and switched on both the cold water and hot water nozzles, bringing the water to a perfect temperature that wouldn't scald me, but not so cold that it would make me a popsicle either. Peeling off my baggy, white pajama pants and sports bra I hopped into the nice warmish shower. The water beat warmly and caressingly against my back and I leaned into it, allowing my body to become instantly drenched. I snickered and ran my fingers through my long, now wet, waist length hair. I'll admit; I'd miss doing this. Running my fingers through my hair I mean. I won't be able to do so unless I'm in the shower or until summer break. Oh I can't wait. You see I am going to True Cross academy. True Cross Academy is just what it sounds like….a dingy, boring old school. But it's not just any school; it's also known world wide for its cram school. That's what I will also be taking. The reason for a secret cram school is to teach those very same students how to become an exorcist. Not many students from the academy actually know of the cram school's existence so not many students will actually be attending. Because of that, it would be perfect for me to keep my cover.

Only problem is: I won't be going as myself. Which is why I'll miss my hair. You see, I am out for revenge. A very sick twisted revenge against a man who doesn't show himself to just anyone. The school principal, Mephisto knows the man I seek. But why do I need a disguise? Because Mephisto is also on the look out for me. Sounds like I'm in deep shit right?

Sadly, that is the truest statement of all.

I am in deep.

I squeezed on the shampoo bottle and massaged the suds into my hair. Everyone has a reason for wanting to become an exorcist.

Mine is more…complicated because of this…. development. It's not something that can be shared carelessly with others. So if one were to ask while I am there I will simply say a demon slaughtered my family. No questions and no traumatic explanations because it is a common and very truthful answer. I rinsed out my hair and poured some conditioner into it. The fact that Mephisto was the principal, knew of my predicament and knew of the man I desperately wanted to kill was dangerous. A very dangerous thing indeed. So instead of appearing as a female, I would look like a normal, teenage male. Well…normal is an understatement considering who I am…or more precisely what I am.

I was taking many precautions because of my identity. I was going to put in contacts to change my eye color, put on a very guyish wig, where baggy clothes and crud like that and much to my dismay I'd have to find away to hide my chest. I found a way surprisingly but I heard it's sometimes painful. I sighed once more, it can't be as bad as the pain I endure every night. I just hope I'll be able to hide this from the guys in the dorm. I heard they take showers together. So do the girls surprisingly. I had never done that before and I certainly don't want to start. I smirked and began to lather myself in soap after rinsing out the last remains of sweat and conditioner from my hair. A lot of problems could form while I was in hiding but this is the only way I could get close to my…. enemy while remaining under the radar. If Mephisto found out whom he was harboring, he would not hesitate to kill me. Nor would the man I ma after. I stood under the water for a few moments, allowing the suds to wash away and shut off the water. I grabbed my towel from the toilet seat and wrapped myself up, shivering a bit as I realized that the house was a bit on the chilly side since I shut off everything within the apartment to go to the school.

The sun was rising now and bits of light peaked through the windows of the hall; I used that light to guide me to the end and into my room.

I leaned heavily against my now shut bedroom door and looked at my room in dismay. I had grown quite accustomed to this place and I found it a bit on the difficult side to see it as plain as the day I had first entered it. Swallowing, I walked forward and switched on my light. My room no longer dark brightened and I bit my lip.

Mephisto would be here in an hour and a half and I had to be tiptop in order to face the creeper.

I dried myself off, careful of my back, and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and sneakers…. no it's not too feminine. Guys wore stuff like this too. I hope atleast. I had no idea what men of this era wore and quite frankly I hope I picked proper articles of clothing to match. I found boys wore chains a lot…or atleast the ones I met, so I hooked the thick chain from one of the front belt loops and onto a back one. It hung against my thigh and I studied it. They told me it could hook up to wallets and things of that nature but I actually found that I liked where it was. Realizing I still needed to cover my upper body I reached out to my dresser and grabbed the thick gauze I had bought not days before. Sighing sadly I began to wrap my chest up repeatedly, making sure it covered my whole chest area. I wrapped it around a few times. Good thing I wasn't a double D or anything like that. That would be a pain in the ass. Satisfied I tied the gauze at the top of my chest and looped it under so not to be seen. I pulled on a boyish tank top and slipped on my black hoodie, instantly warming up in the cold room.

I quickly blow dried my waist-length bluish-black hair (which by quickly I mean forty-five minutes) and pulled it into a low but tight bun at the base of my head. I grabbed the wig. I decided to go with the rugged look just in case someone did pull down my hoodie. Because of this, the wig was guyish, black, and shoulder length, making me look like a dark-haired surfer. I grabbed my case of contacts. I didn't want to seem too normal so I went with black contacts specked with blue. There. I took a look in my mirror. I didn't look too bad. Well…atleast I actually could pull off the dude look. I snorted and went downstairs to grab something to eat.

**An hour later**

'The ass was late' I thought to myself as the doorbell rang. Fifteen minutes late. I pulled up my hoodie and grabbed the only bag I was carrying with me. It would surprise many if they knew that this bag was a gift and it was enchanted. It would cold hold and fit anything I wanted and never gain weight nor show what it held inside. Everything I had was in this book bag. I smirked and slipped it over my shoulders. I slipped my music player into my pocket and my headphones around me. I opened my door and came face to face with the purple haired creep.

"What a glorious day!" He said and I glared at him through the darkness of my hood. I studied his attire. 'Some things never change' I thought as I looked over him, fighting the urge to vomit at how much pink and white he wore. What did I say before? Oh yea, creep.

"No time to waste please let us be on our way!" He said cheerfully and oh did I want to slice his face off. I shut the front door behind me, sighing a bit when I realized that this would be the last time I would come here…yet I didn't look back. I simply followed him into his ugly pink limo.

We slid inside and it lurched forward. There was an awkward silence as the car sped through the streets and not once did I dare to look up at his stare.

"You are not a very outspoken person." He stated as we flew down the road and into a tunnel.

"I'm afraid of clowns." I said gruffly, pleased at how well I could imitate a male voice. He chuckled.

"Very well. Oh might I inform you that most students wear a uniform while taking classes at our prestigious school, you are no different."

"Well you must make and exception to me then. I will wear a pin or anything of that specific nature but I will not wear a uniform." I stated. No because I would want to wear a female uniform. No way in hell would I wear a man's uniform.

"I cannot make an exception."

"Bullshit!" I said. "Many others come to this school and they do not wear a uniform."

"Only a few exceptions are made especially if they have a type of condition or-"

"Ok I get the damn point! But please can I just have a pin or whatever the hell it is. How do you know I don't have a condition as well?" I pointed out. If it were possible, Mephisto paled and cleared his throat.

"Very well, a compromise will do." He snapped his fingers and the school pin appeared out of thin air. He handed it over to me, which I quickly placed onto the right side of my hoodie, careful not prick anything underneath. He smirked. "Also we may not be on school grounds yet but please no profanity. Such words should not be used by a young one such as yourself." I was half tempted to tell him to go to hell but he might have been born there so I said nothing. I watched the lights of the tunnel blur by and I could sense we were getting close. I could practically smell the exorcist charms.

"Well in a minute and we'll be entering the center of True Cross Academy town." He smiled at me. I fought back the urge to flip him off. Yea I really didn't like Mephisto. The tunnel disappeared and I gasped quietly. I had never seen this place and I was awed by it's uniqueness. Never mind the fact that he was the principal. It was so…. huge. Everything was interconnected. "Welcome to True Cross Academy!" He hollered as he gazed proudly at his school. I rolled my eyes but secretly was thinking 'Holy shit!'. I almost said it aloud too but that would result in suspension and I just got here so screw that.

"Every learning facility can be found right here in Academy Town."

"I figured." I said. His speech sounded well rehearsed. Wonder how long it took for him to prepare that?

"Enjoy it. Study all you want." He said. I snorted, like I would study anything. We pulled up to the school.

"The freshmen orientation will be held in the auditorium. Please feel free to explore but don't get lost!"

I nodded and stepped outside. Right then and there I automatically missing being a girl. The girls were dressed in pink skirts and beige tops. I mean I hate pink but I am a girl you know. I sighed. Apparently I looked quite odd to these people. Already half the people were staring at me like I was some demon so woo! Off to a wonderful start. Ha…not. I already hate my life. I walked forward, following the crowd. Welcome to hell, I thought sadly as I headed to the assembly.

* * *

_**Hi! I'm back…. wow that sounded creepy. Any who, I am so very sorry that I had not put this back up sooner. This was one of my fondest ideas but I just never got around to it. I took it down because I felt it lacked a lot in emotional status as someone I think pointed out. I wanted this to be better in so many ways so sadly I took it down to begin again. And now here it is. I'm not going to lie: it's probably going to take me a great while to finish this because I have begun another story about Twilight (it's called Forbidden) and I'm very into that. So I may not always update as quickly but I will try. One thing everyone can count on about me is that I always finish what I begin. One way or another this will be finished.**_

_**I hope none of you previous readers hate me!**_

_**-FireIceandPoison**_


	2. Chapter 2: Not What I had Expected

I rolled my now aching neck, pressing the tips of my fingers against my throbbing temple. The slight pain massacred my skull with it's prominent thumping. I'm not exactly sure how long I've been sitting here listening to teachers drone about how happy they are to have us, but I know for a fact it was long enough to give me a headache. I will never understand the point of doing this, orientations of course. What is the point of allowing teachers talk about welcoming us? Then again it is the one time out of the whole school year we might listen.

"Meet your freshmen class representative." The man on the stage said as I slumped in my seat. I could be doing stuff a lot more interesting than this but nooo I was sitting here with a bunch of idiots in orientation. Kill me now. Seriously, I may have been fighting for my life for years now but I'm willing to go now if it ends this pain. "Yukio Okumura." He said. Nope don't know the name. Well no take that back. I have met many people in my lifetime and I believe I may have run into an Okumura some years back. Though what we met up for is it completely beyond me. He may have been meeting with my father, who was a well-renowned…man, if that's what you want to call him.

"Yes sir!" I heard a deep, clear voice from behind me and I shifted so I could see. I didn't bother hiding the fact that I was interested in what he looked like, as many girls were. I took the time to study his features and remember them, just in case if I ever needed him. Hey, you never know who will prove most valuable when the time comes. I squinted a bit, the lighting wasn't that great but I made do. Never mind the kill me now bit, I actually have someone to stare out.

Well he was cute in a nerdy way; I'll give him that. He had deep blue eyes and dark brown hair. He wore square framed glasses and had three moles. Two on his cheek and one on the corner of his mouth. He stood straight and tall; a clean-cut boy this one is. I smirked. Alrighty then. He may be a bit on the dorky side, but if he has the power, it's wise to make him an ally. Not an enemy.

"That means he got the top score on the entrance exam!" Some girl giggled. Oh gods already there was a fan club. Where's a pistol when I need it? But then again I was interested in what they were saying. If he got the top scores, it would mean he was actually a genius and not some random kid. If this were the case it helps me out greatly.

"Wow!" Some other girl said.

"Do you see how hot he is?" Oh gag me with a handkerchief, pour gasoline on it and burn me alive. Already I was becoming annoyed, it didn't help my headache.

"To be able to join you here at True Cross, a school I have long admired, is something that is both thrilling and sobering. So we should all study hard and live up to the standards of this special place. I'm your freshmen class rep Yukio Okumura."

I had to admit, the nerd held his own quite well. He deserved applause for courage. I mean I could face an army of demons but giving a speech infront of the entire class? I swallowed. Yea public speaking is not a strong suit of mine. Applause resounded through the room and I found myself clapping for the first time since this started. As the last of the students finished their applauses they stood. Wait what the hell? Is that it? All that wait for a two-minute speech from our representative? Ugh. I groaned and stood. I can't wait to go back outside. I mean, there is the possibility that the sun wouldn't help my already aching head but it was better than this. A lot better. The students began filing out and I, quite happily might I add, followed. The darkness from the auditorium blinded me when the sunlight burst through but after a moment I blinked the grogginess away. I stretched like a cat and began to walk forward, unsure of where the hell to go next. I mean I don't exactly have a manual for this. I haven't gone to school in…. oh shit, way to long ago to start doing math and counting. There were a few squeals and adoring sides coming from my right and I peered over at the girls. They were swooning to Yukio about his awesomeness and I silently gagged. He was just another boy after all.

I couldn't look at boys the same anymore; actually I really haven't looked at boy since that night. I already had my heart stolen and broken, shredded. I didn't want to go through it again. They were just more people around me. I never really did take the time to admire a boy after my accident. I was afraid that if I did they'd turn on me as well.

For some odd reason my eyes wandered around Yukio and…

I hate the fates.

I looked up the sky, sending a glare their way. Why do they have to contradict me? Ugh.

A boy was standing not two feet from Yukio, watching on the ongoing scene with the representative and fans. Holy shit. Who the hell was that? They looked just like each other, the kid and Yukio. Same dark hair (except this one's was black as night) and blue eyes. Yet this one was different. While Yukio stood with a bit of awkward authority, this one stood with ease and curiosity. If they were to be cousins or brothers, they would be of different worlds. Most would go for Yukio but I couldn't keep my eyes off of the other.

He was different and it was quite intriguing to say the least. But like I said they're just boys. The world is full of them. Yet I couldn't help but notice the way he looked proudly upon Yukio. That's not something I see everyday, giving me the belief they were related. I shook my head and looked around. My stomach gurgled and rolled within me. I realized I was starving. I must have been in that orientation a lot longer than I thought. Whoops.

Well since I wouldn't be getting food anytime soon I might as well take a look around. I followed a large crowd, which happened to also contain Yukio's look-a-like. O dear goddess. Already I could tell the kid would give me a headache. He flipped over everything he saw. It was like he grew up in a basement or something. You would think he'd be able to contain his excitement. Nope. He gasped and shouted. While we were heading up the escalator (which I'll admit what the hell kinda school had that?) he said something like

"You call this a school?" I simply chuckled, finding his amazement kind of funny. It was still on the annoying side though. Some of the girls mumbled about him infront of me. That also got on my nerves. Nobody's perfect you know. Let the kid have his amazement before you judge him. Hell, get to know people before you do so anyway. I entered a large room. When I say large I mean fudging huge! It could fit six houses in the damn thing! He was right. You call this a school?

"Will you get a load of those chandeliers? It's like a fancy-schmancy restaurant!" He said. I rolled my eyes. You really don't get out much do you? It was an assumption not a judgment. We left and headed towards the normal classrooms. Normal is an understatement though, considering this class was large too.

"Damn, you think they could have made this room any bigger? Hell even the desks here are way bigger than the ones at the monastery!" I snorted as he patted the desk. A monastery huh? No wonder.

"What's the deal with that guy, he's freaking out!" One of the chicks near me said. I clenched my jaw.

"I know what's a weirdo like that doing here?" Another replied. His jaw dropped slightly and he looked mad. He placed his head in his hand, grumbled, trying to act cool. His excited demeanor was completely gone; as if nothing amazed him and he looked out the window. Now I'm pissed.

"Hey shut the hell up!" I growled at the girls. "Don't you know better than to talk smack about someone? You've gotten the privilege of coming to such a school and you want to busy yourself with others? Get a life." I said was a threatening undertone. I locked eyes with most of them and their eyes widened, shocked. They mumbled apologies and scurried away. Yukio's look alike must have heard because he stared at me gratefully. I looked away. No need to be making friends. Stupid ass me standing up for people. That's going to get me caught and then fucking killed. I sighed.

"That's all for today. Classes start next week so you should go back to your dorms and get settled in." The guide boomed and I walked out of the classroom. The kid I stood up for ran after me.

"Hey wait up!" I stopped abruptly and turned to him. He stopped right infront of me and I couldn't help but get a little pissed off. Why do I have to be so fucking short? I mean seriously, he wasn't **that** tall but I came up to eye level with him. I mentally snarled. **He was the same height too.** "I didn't need your help but…thanks man. My name's Rin."

Normally I would have shrugged it off and chatted for a few minutes. But this wasn't the place to making friends. Not with Mephisto near.

"Listen to me kid…. do me a favor and screw off." I said and walked away, leaving his sorry-stunned ass behind. I had to admit; normally I wasn't so cruel. I am usually nice about things like this and I felt a pang of guilt slam through my gut. I could feel his angry glare from behind me. Sure I may have pissed him off but I don't need to be making friends or even acquaintances for that matter. One slip up might kill me. I can't afford that, even if I'm already dead


	3. Chapter 3: Better Be Worth It

"Pardon me but I was never told the exact location of my dorm could you be of assistance?"

I asked a teacher that had happened to be in the same hall as me. She paused from looking at a file in her hand to look up at me, her dark hair tucked behind her ear. Her brown eyes gave me a calculating look behind her squared glasses.

" Do you know anything about your dorm location?"

"Absolutely not." Her shoulders sagged and she sighed in pity.

"You would have to go to the principals. Only he would know." With that she walked away. Well thanks for the help, I thought grumpily. How come he (By he I mean asswhole Mephisto) didn't tell me jack shit about all this huh? You might want to clue a girl in as to where the hell she's going you know. On top of that I don't even know where my next classes are! I groaned and leaned against the sidewall. I peered over at my watch underneath my gloves. Yes I had to wear gloves. I had very feministic hands and wouldn't want someone to question it. It sucks. I sighed as I looked at the hands upon the wristwatch. O dear goddess, I had been roaming these halls for an hour now! What's it take to get a little help around here huh? I slammed my head back. Damn this. A labyrinth is easier to get through then this. And that I can attest to too. I clenched my jaw in aggravation and rolled my head to the side, cracking my neck. What I hadn't expected was, when I opened my eyes a white dog with a pink bow wrapped around its neck bounded out from the corner. Oh hey it's the clown himself.

"Yea I'm coming." I grumbled and ran after him. That was a bad idea though when someone ran into me from around the same damn corner. What the hell is it with people?

"Oomph!" He said and fell on his ass, looking up at me. Mephisto looked at us like retards but stayed put.

"Good dog." I teased and he glared at me. I snorted and stuck out my arm. I then got a good look at him…. oh screw my life and call me Betsy, it was Yukio's look alike: Rin. He glared at me and stood up on his own. Fine by me. Mephisto began to scamper off and I followed closely after him. Rin also followed suit but kept his distance. Thank gods. It was bad enough that it was apparent we were heading in the same direction. An d considering I wasn't the nicest of people earlier, being close would just be awkward and aggravating. Keeping his distance was perfect. The day was warm and the sun was warmer than it was before when we ran outside. Mephisto didn't stop though. Nope he kept going down a rode until finally he hopped onto one of the left-hand sidelights. Rin stopped a few feet away from me. Mephisto changed into a poof of stars and became his normal self. I rolled my eyes. So damn dramatic.

Then again Phi was always that way. Even when we were younger he was always trying to attract attention. Hence the reason for the bright colors and the really dumb stars. Rin, unlike me, was not expecting this dramatic change and flipped. He looked ready to go chop suey on Mephisto's ass. I mentally snickered. Actually that would make my life so much easier so I don't mind. Fell free to kick Phi phi's ass.

"Pardon me but it would be unseemly for the director of the academy to be caught prowling around the halls during the day." Mephisto explained. I had to admit, when he wanted to his voice could be quite seductive. Maybe that was the point. I snickered. If only the idiot had a better sense of fashion, he might actually seduce a girl. Or a man. We were always under the impression he might be a fruitcake.

"You shape-shifted! Does that mean exorcists can shape-shift?" Wow Rin. I really hoped you weren't an idiot. Those high hopes I might have had?

Down the drain.

"God no! Although I am an exception." Exception my ass, you demonic bastard. He pulled out two keys, which shined in the light. He grinned and tossed one to each of us. "Huh. That key grants access to the Cram school through any door at any time." He hopped down from his perch.

"Cram school?" Rin asked. Yes Rin, cram school. Were you not told about this when you came?

"It's where you'll train to become an exorcist." Mephisto explained. Rin was taken aback. "Each day you'll attend normal high school classes but afterwards you'll train at the Cram school to become a page. While you study exorcism you'll be considered an exorcist in training. Your high school classes don't begin until next week." He began walking towards Rin. Oh come on, I may want to be invisible but have atleast some respect! Ugh whatever. "But Cram school? Oh that starts today. I trust you're ready to begin?" Mephisto was in his face now and from this angle? It looked like he was making out with him! I held in a snicker. That would be a sight to see.

"Never been readier." A determined look crossed Rin's face. Damn. Now he was serious? I might actually like this guy.

"Indeed. I must warn you though," He pulled away and stuck out his index finger to make a point. He must've just realized I was there and leaned in to whisper in Rin's ear. I wonder what the hell he was warning him about. What could be so dramatic and so horrible that they couldn't talk about it infront of me? The queen of pain and suffering?

"Ok, I'll do my best." Rin said, though he sounded very nervous about the agreement and my curiosity spiked.

"Fabulous!" Mephisto said and flung back his cape as he walked towards the edge. Gay? Maybe. He hopped onto the ledge and turned towards us. "Very well! Let's get to it!" He held his hat and jumped down.

"Hey!" Rin ran forward and I joined him quickly. We peered over the edge. My shoulders slumped. Idiot. Of course the ground wasn't that far down.

"Now then if you'd be so kind try opening one of these doors with that key I gave you." He was looking at Rin. Yea just ignore me Phi phi. I peered over at Rin, whose jaw was dropped. Leave this to the experts. I sighed and jumped. I nearly gasped in delight as the air whipped around me. I felt weightless again, but gravity took hold and I landed with a silent 'thud'. I could feel Rin's stare as he said,

"Uh…yea sure." I moved to stand away from the both of them as Rin jumped down. He landed with and "Oomph." I snickered. He glared at me hatefully. He stood and turned to the door, inserting his key. He gasped as he opened the door. It can't be that impressive. We all moved inside. Well I was dead wrong. The interior was absolutely gorgeous…colorful…decorative. "Oh…. Wow!" Rin exclaimed. My thoughts exactly.

"The freshmen class is in room eleven-o-six. This way." He taunted and began to walk away. Rin and I followed behind.

"O…ok." Rin said. After a small walk and a couple of turns we ended up infront of a very decorative and large door.

"Here we are." Mephisto said. "Oh and I'll be sitting in with you today."

"Oh shit." Rin said, looking down. "Now I'm getting nervous."

Oh he can cuss but I can't? That's total bullshit. I'll make sure to shove that profanity bull up his ass later, I seethed. Whatever.

"Eins, zwei, drei!" Mephisto said. Why German, I asked myself. He snapped his fingers and poof! There's our dramatic Mephisto! He turned into the damn dog again. Rin was once again, surprised. "Alright let's go." The dog said. Rin freaked and pointed at Mephisto.

"Wait you can talk!" He flipped. Apparently so.

"You're both sure you want to be an exorcist." He peered over at us. "You'd better make up your mind." He taunted. Rin peered over at me. I nodded. He looked back at the door handle and reached for it. The door squeaked open as he pushed and I nearly fell over.

You're serious.

Really?

These were the wanna be exorcists?

Heaven shoot me now.

Two girls sat in the second row, closest to the door. One had a light brown hair and had a book opened in her lap. The other girl had long, dark purple hair in two pigtails. I had to admit, the way she wore it…it might just bring back the style. She sized us up. Well, this one might be a prissy one. Owell. At the end of the first row sat a young boy. He didn't look up or say anything. What creeped me out was the fact that he had a purplish-pink looking puppet on his hand and was moving it's mouth as if speaking to it. Alrighty then. Two other boys sat two seats behind puppet master. One had bright pink hair and was sitting on the desk. The other had brown hair streaked with blonde on the top. From this distance, I could tell he had piercings and wondered if he had ever been arrested. Another boy sat behind them. He reminded me of a monk because his head was shaved and he had odd-shaped glasses. Well, if they want to become an exorcist then have at it. I'm no bit better anyways.

The room? I've seen worse but c'mon we're exorcists in training. Why couldn't we have the big ass rooms? Whatever, it is what it is.

"I'm Rin Okumura." Rin announced. Ha! I knew they were related! Woo go me! "Nice to meet ya." He said as he strode through the room like king shit. I shook my head and stepped inside with him.

"I'm Esake Ijome. Pleasure." I said, lowering my voice. I watched as Rin laid down his red pouch-thing beside him and sat down. I moved to the back of the room. The best place in the house.

"What's up with these guys?" I heard him mumble. Mephisto climbed onto his lap. I listened in. Perks to have amazing hearing when you really need it.

"They're exorcists in training." No duh captain obvious. "Here to learn the ropes just like you." I looked around, only now noticing another classmate, some kid in a hoodie. Just like me someone wants to keep his or her identity a secret. That or it's a condition like Mephisto said…. but I highly doubt it. "Some of them haven't received their temtaintes yet. While others have already been afflicted."

"What's a temtaint?" Rin asked.

"It's a wound or disease inflicted by demons. Since being infected with a temptate enables one to see demons, it's sort of like a right of passage that every exorcist must undergo. Well in your case there is no need for it is there?" Mephisto asked. What did he mean? He lowered his voice so I couldn't listen in onto the next line. This is infuriating but none of my business. I heard the echo of footsteps and a door opening.

"Ah! Your instructor has arrived." Mephisto said. I looked over at the door and nearly died of laughter.

There, standing at the front of the class, was none other than our class representative: Yukio Okumura.

I snorted of laughter. Well, I didn't see that one coming that's for damn sure.

"I'm your instructor. My name is Yukio Okumura." Well that shy authority I mentioned earlier? That's gone. The new Yukio meant business. I couldn't help but marvel. I guess he wasn't as shy or awkward as I thought. Interesting. Rin stood in a flash.

"Yukio!" He snorted, shocked. Yukio gave a small, almost unperceivable smile.

"Hello there everyone. My name is Yukio Okumura. And I'm the new teacher for the anti-demon pharmaceutics class."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Okumura." The purple haired chick said.

"Please to meet you sir," came the timid reply beside her.

"What's up sir!" The pink haired boy said. I think I might call him skittles. Yea. That's skittles.

"What the hell Yukio?" Rin said, still standing. Poor kid, Traumatizing…yea right. Now he gets free b's and shit.

"I'm sorry is there a problem?" Yukio asked calmly. My only confusion is: didn't he already know about this? I mean c'mon Yukio is his brother. How come he's acting like he didn't know?

"What do you mean is there a problem?" He pointed an accusatory finger at Yukio. "Yea there's a problem. What's your problem?" He shrieked.

"Although I'm the same age as most of you I'd appreciate it if you called me teacher when class is in session. I've been studying exorcism since I was seven and I finished the last of my courses two years ago."

Rin said something like "Since you were seven? You're kidding." He visibly slumped forward. I wonder what his deal is?

"He happens to be the youngest person in history to earn the rank of exorcist." Mephisto said. "He's a genius in his field." Yukio peered down modestly.

"Now let's get started. Is there anyone in class who has not yet received a temtaint?" Yukio asked. Punk boy, hoodie, and shy girl raised their hands. "Three. Well in that case lets start with the temtaint ritual."

"Temtaint ritual?" Rin asked Mephisto quietly.

"Demons will be summoned and your classmates, the ones who haven't been afflicted, will receive their temtaint." Thank the goddess I can hear their big mouths. It's nice to be clued in without actually talking to people.

"The room we're in isn't normally used so goblins moved in. Now goblins, if you didn't already know, are a type of demon."

"Huh? Is this place safe?" She girl asked fearfully. I fought back the temptation to roll my eyes. You have the instructor, Mephisto and me in here. If anyplace is safe, it's here.

"Yes it's safe." Yukio kept the chuckle from his voice. He went to open his briefcase he set on the desk before. "A goblin is a low-level demon. A mischief-maker. So they're perfect for rituals like this."

"Hey Yukio!" Rin stood abruptly.

"Class is in session." Yukio said, not looking up. Uh oh. "Would you please sit down." He didn't ask. It was a command. "Where was I? Oh yes. A low-level demon is still a demon." He said as he pulled out a vile of blood. Rin shot forward.

"C'mon Yukio talk to me!" He shouted.

"That being said," He continued. "If they catch the scent of rotten animal blood they become excited and turn ferocious." Rin walked and up and harshly grabbed Yukio's arm.

"Hold up a sec. We need to talk man!" Rin bit out, the anger rising in his voice. "Right now!" I quietly snorted. This was fun to watch, even if I had no idea what the hell was going on.

"What do you want to talk about?" Yukio relented.

"Don't play dumb!" Shy girl gasped. Yukio sighed.

"Fine is that's the way you want it. Sorry class. Would everyone please step out and wait in the hall. There is something I have to discuss with Mr. Okumura in private."

"Jeez!" Punk boy sneered. "That kids a huge pain in the ass," but he stood anyway. All the students stood and I, sadly, did also. They all grumbled but did as they asked. I peered over at Rin, who was obviously pissed. I was the last out and I closed the door behind me. Aw shit. I snickered and everyone darted to the other side of the hall. By the way where the hell did Mephisto go? I mentally shrugged.

I groaned and sat down against the wall near the door. Whatever they're fighting about better be worth kicking us out of class for, that's all I'm saying.


	4. Chapter 4: Curiosity was framed

**A/N- Reviews are appreciated! Just letting you readers know that it helps when I have your feedback. Anyways I don't own Blue Exorcist, only Esake. Enjoy!**

* * *

There was a period of awkward silence throughout the hall. Skittles and whatever the hell the other two's names are, were standing close but didn't dare utter a word. Same as shy girl and violet. Me? Oh yes I stood apart from the others. While those guys were standing far from the door, I stood close trying to hear what the hell they were talking about. That plan failed though when one of Skittles buddies hissed at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" Punk boy question and I rolled my eyes.

"If you had any brain cells in that multicolored head of yours you would know what I'm doing." I said with ease. His face began to turn red.

"Yea well you shouldn't be eavesdropping… curiosity killed the cat!" He retorted.

I snorted, loud enough for him to hear. "Oh please stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was framed."

Skittles snickered and Punk boy didn't make a sound as gunshots resounded through the room we had just come out of. Damn it I didn't get jack shit. I shrugged and moved over to the wall. Though I had to admit that we were all pretty shocked, some probably afraid. None of us went in. It really was none of our business what went on, and I really didn't want to get shot. I just hoped there wouldn't be any bodies. Mephisto's actually I wouldn't mind.

All fear had dissipated when Yukio finally came out and said:

"Sorry to keep you waiting class. Shall we continue our lesson for today?" His voice sounded light and actually quite cheerful. It surprised me. What surprised me even more was the room. It went to hell and back. I did my best not to snicker.

"Wow what happened in here?" Violet exclaimed.

"What's up with the room?" Monk boy asked. Rin was leaning on the front desk casually, as if nothing happened. Yukio stood beside his own desk, looking at us.

"Forget the room." Punk boy mumbled. "What's up with them?" He asked. He had a good point. A very good point. I won't lie: I wanted to know what had just occurred. I couldn't help my imagination or my curiosity; they like to run ramped. Much to my dismay though, I know I can't snoop around a little. No good ever comes of it.

After all the classes, when the sun had finally settled and the dark arose, I realized I didn't know where my dorm was. Mephisto tried to disappear on me. Not before I grabbed his tail though.

"I do hope you realize that is very uncomfortable." He said as I pulled.

"Good. I need you to tell me where the hell my dorm is." His eyes widened. Uh huh. How much you want to bet the ass forgot?

"I regret to inform you I hadn't assigned you one. It completely slipped my mind." He said cheerfully. I narrowed my eyes at him and growled, clearly showing how truly pissed I was.

"You had better find me a dorm soon or your gonna be the next missing dog." He shook his head and transformed into a person. I fell on my face.

"You ass." I said into the ground and carefully got up. He smirked. And some would wonder why I really disliked him. What could possible be so dislikable about him?

Everything .

Starting with his arrogance.

"I'll be right back," he said and disappeared with the snap of his fingers.

"Oh you mother fucker!" I yelled. I leaned against the bridge wall for support, all the while muttering a stream of curses against him and his children. Five minutes later he appeared infront of me once more.

"Well, there is only one dorm left that could spare a room. They had asked that it be private but I suppose they will have to make an exception." He said cheerfully. Damn that cheerful voice. "Come come." Mephisto began to walk ahead and I grouchily followed behind.

"Why did they ask it be private?"

"Personal matters that are of no concern to you." Well screw you too.

"They don't have some kind of disease or something do they?" I said, wishing I could whine just a bit. If they had some kind of disease I would gladly take my chances and sleep outside. That or sneak into the girl's dorm. Either way works fine.

"Heavens no!" He laughed as we crossed another bridge to a run-down cruddy dorm. It reminded me of one of those haunted nearly three hundred year old houses in really cliché movies. I like it. "Well this is it. I hope you enjoy your stay and please alert them that you will be staying." He then vanished again, leaving me alone in the dark. I snorted. Whatever. I walked in. Of course the room was pitch black and I stumbled around a bit before finding a staircase.

"Hello?" I called out stupidly. I sighed when there was no reply. Of course there would be no reply. They had asked for it to be private. I walked up the stairs until I saw a light coming from one of the rooms. I didn't want to intrude or anything so I just stood there and nearly snickered out loud when I heard Rin yell.

"Am I in prison or something?"

"Yep and that means I'm the warden." Uh? Alrighty then. I hope they're not talking about some kinky incest shit, 'cause I would draw the line right there.

"You want to be an exorcist don't you? It's a small price to pay if you think about." Never mind the kinky incest shit. Though he did have a point, atleast he didn't have to sell his soul or something.

"If that's how it's gonna be ok bring it on!"

"That's the spirit! Now let's get that homework eyesight out of the way." I told you free b's.

"Homework?" Rin choked.

"That is what I said." Yukio's voice was somber and very serious. It was funny to listen to.

"Ok ok stop hassling me!" I guess now would be a good time to make myself known before they got into some sort of argument.

"Oi!" I said from the doorframe. Yukio's eyes widened and Rin spun around, panic written all over his face.

"You look funny when you're scared." I said, snickering.

"I am not scared!" Rin protested.

"No I'm sorry. You're scared shitless. Total difference." Yukio chuckled and Rin's face turned red. I turned to Yukio. "I'm sorry for the intrusion but this has also become my dorm. I just wanted to let you know." Yukio's face paled and he visibly swallowed.

"I thought you said it was just us?" Rin turned to his brother in clear confusion.

"I did. Did Mephisto send you?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"As a matter of fact, he did. You see I was a last minute acceptance. Naturally where I would be placed had forgotten about somehow. Since all other rooms had been taken he had so graciously sent me here considering it is only the two of you. If this is not an arrangement you care for I am more than willing to sleep outside." I said, shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly. I've slept in worse places before. I could handle being outside

"No! That's not it at all. We were simply surprised. After all we were under the impression that it'd be just us two." Yukio said. "You're more than welcome to stay." He said with a smile. Uh huh.

"Thank you. But I must say warn you that I have a love for privacy. Since we share such accommodations, you two may have this side of the dorm. I'll take the other half. You don't come to my room, or showers, or anything of the nature I won't come to you. I'll meet you every morning and afternoon down at the kitchen. The only way I can be allowed to enter your room is with specific permission or I have to wake you up. You will never have to do this for me since I am an early-riser. Deal?" I asked. Yea early riser meaning border-line insomniac. I really needed some kind of medication for this.

Though I already tried everything man had to offer.

That shiz don't work.

"Of course." I gave them an approving smile and they seemed to relax a bit.

"Great. My name's Esake Ijome. Friends call me Sake like the alcohol." Rin snorted with laughter.

"Why do they call you that?" Rin asked.

" 'Cause I'll knock you on your ass." I said simply. Rin stopped laughing which made Yukio chuckle. He pushed up his glasses.

"Interesting name Sake."

"If you think so." I said to Yukio. "Well just as you do I also have homework to attend to and a bed that is calling my name. Night teach. Night Rin."

"It was a pleasure to officially meet you outside the classroom Sake. Goodnight." Yukio gave a little bow of his head. Such a gentlemen.

"Yea night Sake." Rin grumbled, probably still pissed about the screw off comment. Just freaking ducky. I walked away. I decided to choose the room farthest away from them. Opening the door and flipping on the switch, I sighed and muttered a 'home sweet home' before shutting it close behind me. I noticed the cool air that was blowing through the windows. I smiled to myself and walked over to the windows. I didn't want anybody to look inside so I grabbed the one sheet that lay neatly upon the one bed and clipped it over the window. I sighed, feeling a bit better. I'll also have to ask Mephisto to hand over a key to this particular room. No wait, that'll seem too suspicious. I sighed again. I'll just have to carefully hide my important things, since I really shouldn't carry my whole life in one bag. Not exactly the smartest of ideas. I pulled out all of my male clothes, and placed them neatly within the dressers. My small amount of female clothes would just have to stay in my book bag, along with my emergency wig(s) and contacts. I then moved to grab my most prized possession, my baby, from inside. And by my baby I mean my sword. I smiled down at her. Yes my sword is a she. I carefully extracted her and pulled her out of her carefully wrapped cloth. I smiled as she gleamed in the light. Swords like this are rare and special because they can only be given to someone like my father and I. We call ourselves patronus, or protectors. Well, I am the last atleast. My father created this sword and he passed it down when I was of age. I marveled at my sword's beauty. Her handle grip was intricately carved vines that led from the bottom to the base of the sword. At the end of each vine was a different type and color of flower. Red roses, lilies, tulips, iris flowers. Those were the main ones. At the top, towards the sword was a gem in the shape of a flower. It was a diamond rose. The pommel and the cross guard were gold. My father had made the sword like medieval ones so it didn't look traditional. The sword itself was clean and polished, shining brightly in the light.

I slipped off my trench coat and tossed it onto the bed. I swung my sword around, moving it as my father once taught me. I brought it around sharply and flicked, stopping mid-slice. She was still as light and balance as ever. My father once told me that names have power and once I claimed my sword I had to name her. She accepted the name Xena. Her handle warmed and I sighed. I so wanted to spar with her but I'm afraid that will have to wait. I gloomily placed her back into the garb and placed her underneath my mattress. The rest of the book bag was filled with books, some memories and nothing else but a blanket my mother made for me. I laid it out upon my bed and placed all my books neatly to wear the belonged. I put my bag in the corner. Grabbing the only photo I had of my family, I placed it underneath my pillow. I looked over at my desk and groaned. Looks like it's homework time. I sighed. Gross.


End file.
